We Fell In Love At The Rock Show (A Warped Tour Romance)
by astro zombie 182
Summary: Rand Jordan Hoppus, daughter of Mark Hoppus, finds love at Warped Tour.
1. Summary

Kim Kelly Is My Friend is one of the most popular pop punk bands of this generation. They have been selected to play at Warped Tour again for their third year running. KKIMF's lead singer and guitar player, Rand Jordan Hoppus, nicknamed RJ, is adored by many for her angelic yet punk sounding singing voice and her gorgeous looks that her fans drool over. While at Warped, RJ is reunited with old friends and familiar faces. KKIMF are at the height of their career and one bad move could mess their whole game up. So, what happens when a new romance sparks between RJ and another lead singer from a headlining band at Warped? Will everything go smoothly? Or will management and parents step in to stop the young lovers from seeing?


	2. The Back Story

**Rand Jordan Hoppus.**

Mark Hoppus was 18 when losing his virginity to Reilly Waters. Weeks after the blissful night of love making, Reilly had become aware she was pregnant with Mark's child. She informed Mark the day after she made the discovery and bluntly told him "I'm having an abortion". Mark was desperate for Reilly to change her mind and told her if she had the baby, he would take care of it and leave her to do whatever it is she pleases with her life without the child or him interfering with it. Reilly, releasing Mark's desperation, gave in and agreed to give birth to the child which was growing inside her.

After Reilly gave birth, she let Mark name the child. Mark said he wanted his princess to have the coolest name on the planet. He soon decided on naming the newborn Rand Jordan Hoppus or RJ for short. A few weeks after the birth, Reilly had completely vanished from Mark's life. Not that he cared, he was too caught up in caring for his baby girl. As the years went on, Mark showed surprisingly good skills as being a father.

When RJ was 2, Mark and RJ moved from Ridgecrest, California to San Diego. Where Mark was reunited with his sister whom he hadn't seen in a long time. He shared with his sister his desire to be in a band, a successful one at that, to make money and give his daughter the best of everything. Mark's sister, who was helping Mark raise RJ, introduced him to Tom DeLonge. Soon, with drummer Scott Raynor, the band formed blink-182.

Mark found it incredibly difficult to see his daughter while promoting his band, but he made it work. The band went on to create several indie recordings and toured exhaustively before signing label MCA to co-distribute their sophomore effort, 1997's Dude Ranch, which featured Mark's penned hot "Dammit". They soon replaced Scott with Travis Barker and Mark was finally able to afford a tutor/nanny to come on tour with blink-182 to look after RJ. Having RJ on tour with Mark seemed to brighten his overall attitude and made him even more lively and energetic on stage.

The trio recorded Enema of the State (1999), which launched the band into mutiplatinum success, becoming the biggest pop punk act of the era. Two more records followed- the heavier Take Off Your Pants and Jacket (2001) and the more experimental Blink-182 (2003) . Both records recorded in RJ's early teen years where she started becoming more and more like her father and her "uncles". Even early on a child she showed great potential to be a musician and her father knew it. As a toddler and child, Mark was constantly bringing RJ on stage due to people chanting her name and lucky few who had backstage passes asked to meet RJ too. Not that RJ minded. She loved seeing her father so proud and happy. She was born with raw confidence and amazing energy, sometimes making people believe she had ADHD, which she did not.

Into RJ's teenager years she began experimenting with boys her age but as she had gotten older she soon realised she was better than that, better than having meaningless flings and having her heart crushed by guys who didn't deserve her. She put aside her social and love life for awhile and concentrated on her skills as a musician. When she was 15, blink-182 had decided to split up. Leaving Mark time to focus on his daughter before he became member of the band +44 in the late 2000s. By the age of 18, RJ had mastered how to play bass, guitar, drums, the ukulele and keyboard. She started becoming inspired by bands such as The Smiths, My Chemical Romance, New Found Glory, Sum 41, Smashing Pumpkins and The Ramones.

RJ spent her late teenager years doing press with her dad and hanging out with band members, whom she had grown close to through her dad and "uncles". RJ and Frank Iero (of My Chemical Romance) had especially became close. RJ was spotted at almost every MCR gig by fans who would rush up and ask for an autograph and picture. Gerard Way, a very close friend, pushed RJ into forming her own band along with her close friends Matt Undersaw and Harrison Bocanon. They had named their band Kim Kelly Is My Friend after an episode of Freaks and Geeks (RJ and Matt's favourite television series) with the same title. By 2011, they were signed and had been asked that summer to perform at Warped Tour which was a dream come true for the trio. This is what KKIMF needed to get their band out there. KKIMF met great bands while at Warped that summer, including: The Bouncing Souls, 30h!3, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce The Veil, Parkway Drive, Suicide Silence, Four Years Strong, Never Shout Never, Sum 41 and Mayday Parade.

After their summer at Warped, KKIMF went huge. Their band merch was selling like crazy and their album "I Have No Social Life" launched them into mutiplatinum success. The fame never got to their heads and they were always very genuine and kind in their interviews. Mark and RJ got even closer after her band's take off. RJ, Harrison and Matt soon bought their own house together in Orlando, Florida. Fans would camp out at theme parks in Orlando in hope of seeing the band and because of their childlike behaviour, whenever they had time off they would spend it in theme parks when they weren't visiting friends and family.

The next year, in 2012, they performed at Warped again, where they were welcomed back warmly.

Warped Tour 2013. Kim Kelly Is My Friend is invited back to perform again; news they are delighted to hear. So, what will happen?

**~Comment what you thought for an update~**


End file.
